


Wait, What?!

by MonsterTaco



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Incest, Music, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex in the Dark, Sibling Incest, Sneaky Sex, Surprises, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, solo masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterTaco/pseuds/MonsterTaco
Summary: New musical star Neon Astronaut, hidden alias Max, is enjoying his new life of playing music and “relaxing” after every show. With a trip to see him family coming up, he realizes he’ll have to tell them about his musical life eventually. Helping him forget about his troubles, his body guard finds a girl for his after show relaxing. Little does Max know, he’s in for a big surprise.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Wait, What?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is the first chapter of a multi chapter series I’m working on and was recommended by a friend to post here. I have other stories I’ve been working on too that I may post here but for now let’s see where this goes!

Closing the door behind him, Max quickly took his helmet off and gasped for air as he entered his dressing room.

“God this thing gets so stuffy. I really gotta figure out how to make it cooler; can’t be passing out on stage.”

Max went straight for the bathroom to wash the sweat off his face. As he looked up at his reflection, he gave himself a smile for making through another performance.

Max is a well known singer, going by the alias of Neon Astronaut. His popularity was due to the strange combination of his pop style singing mixed in with techno and EDM harmonizing with it. He started small by playing his songs on YouTube as a hobby while he went for his master’s degree in business. After a few months, a lot of comments were of people asking to see what the artist behind the music looked like. Knowing the internet, he didn’t really want to do a reveal, but he wanted his viewers to have a “face” to his work. And that’s where he got the idea. Borrowing one of his dad’s old motorcycle helmets, and attaching some neon lights to it, Neon Astronaut was born.

Over the next two years Max, or Neon Astronaut, became a musical sensation. After a year on YouTube, he was contacted by a producer, who agreed to help him become a bigger star than he was now. The man’s name was Trevor and, after meeting him as Neon Astronaut, signed on with his company and agreed to make albums and do concerts, all while keeping his identity a secret to everyone. The first person he told was Trevor, after his third successful concert. A few months later, the only other person he told was his bodyguard, who would only go by Stone.

Stone was a very tall man, with a build that matched his very intimidating appearance. Once you got to know him though, he was actually a very nice guy with a serious case of resting bitch face. He stood above six feet tall and had a shaved head with a full beard. Stone had been working for Trevor for years and was always on good terms with those he was assigned to protect. It was very easy for Max to get along with him and knew Stone could keep a secret and the two slowly became the best of friends.

After cleaning up a bit, Max headed over to the couch and flopped down. Attempting to get some kind of relaxation, it was suddenly interrupted by his phone as it started to buzz on the table. Letting out a disappointed sigh, he reached over and saw it was his mom calling him. He took another breath, composed himself, and then answered.

“Hi mom.”

“Hi my little Maxie! Sorry, were you in the middle of packing?”

Max kind of stared off confused. Packing? And then he remembered. He was suppose to be visiting home in a week for his winter break. Unknown to his parents, Max had actually dropped out of business school once his hobby started to give him more than just financial stability. He had been lying to his parents for about a year, telling them he was still going and that he would visit during the break.

“Yes ma’am!” He replies back. “And I think I’m almost done. I should done in no time. Already bought the ticket too.”

His mom let out an excited squeal, knowing she would be seeing her “little man” again. They talked for a bit as Max made up stories about how classes had been and how his friends were. He felt bad lying to her, but he promised himself that he would tell both his parents the truth once he was sure this music thing was gonna work out for a while more. This trip home was the perfect chance.

“Oh, and your sister will be home too!”

Max lost the joy in his voice. Great. SHE would be home.

Max and his older sister Amber never really saw eye to eye. In fact, they were as opposite as can be. Max had brown hair, brown eyes, was on the shorter side, just a little below six feet and had a more built upper half. Amber, who is two years older, was blonde from their father’s side, had green eyes, fairly tall, and had a more prominent bottom than chest. The two were constantly screaming at each other; whether it be one hogging the bathroom, or the other wanting the TV while the other was using it. While it was frustrating, their parents believed that, deep down the two truly cared for each other.

Actually, there was one thing they had in common; music. While Max was amazing at singing and mixing beats and rhythms to match him, Amber was great at composing music and was very skilled in a number of instruments. Because of her love of music, Amber’s favorite pass time was going to concerts. It didn’t matter what kind of music was playing, Amber mainly went to critique the style of the artists and revel in the shared experience of the other concert goers. Opera, EDM, Rock, Pop, Country, she loved it all and did her best to go to them all. She actually went to school for music and got her bachelors in Music Production. Whenever music was brought up, it was probably the only time the two of them could ever hold a conversation and not argue. And their parents loved to hear the house so full of music, and the passion they both felt for it, even though most of the concepts were so alien to them.

Max started to wonder if he should tell his sister about his new life. Maybe she would be happy for him, maybe they could finally have a “normal” sibling relationship. Before he could finish the though, there was a knock on the door. Stone poked his head in. 

“Sorry Neon, I don’t mean to interrupt, but I found one.”

A wicked smile came across Max’s face and he apologize to his mom saying he had to hang up. He told her that he promised to tutor a friend before a big test and he just arrived. They said their goodbyes and Max hung up, quickly tossing the phone to the other side of the couch.

Now, performing in the disguise was awful, but this part always made it worth it. The next concert after Max had told Stone who he was, Stone pulled a surprise for him. While Max was relaxing, Stone came into his dressing room and told him to get his suit back on. Before Max could ask, Stone tossed his helmet at him and pushed him onto the couch.

“Put it on, and wait. You’re gonna love this.”

Max put the helmet on and as Stone left, he turned the lights out in the dressing room, leaving only the neon lights of the helmet and his suit to glow in the darkness. After a few seconds, Max hear the door open. If his jaw could get past the helmet, it would have hit the floor. Two busty and beautiful women came into the room, followed by Stone.

“Now ladies, he put on a very good show for you tonight. So please, put on a very ‘special’ show for him. And you, Mr. Neon, you just relax and enjoy yourself.”

That was the first time Max experienced one of Stone’s gifts and it wouldn’t be the last. From there on, after every concert, Stone always managed to find a girl from the audience who matched Max’s taste and Max always had a wonderful time. One time Stone even found a fan for him during an overnight layover on their way to a concert. That girl was probably Max’s favorite. She never gave her name, but he could never forget her. Her shoulder length black hair with a streak of green dyed in, her curvaceous figure, her plump bottom and supple breast. But her eyes. Those really got him. And not just the piercing state of the sapphire like color to them, but it was the enthusiasm behind them. He knew most of the girls agreed just to say that they slept with him, but her. She wanted it. She wanted HIM. And no one could compare to this girl since.

She was able to take the entire length of his member down her throat without so much as flinching or gagging while her tongue managed to lick his balls at the same time. She rode him like a drunk girl riding a mechanical bull. She even took him in her ass like a champ and managed to milk several loads out of him with her asshole. The two of them went at for almost the whole night before Max had passed out from exhaustion and an empty sack. When he woke up the next morning, she was already gone.

Max hadn’t had sex like that since but it didn’t stop him from enjoying Stone’s gifts any less, and he wasn’t going to stop now. After getting cleaned up, Max went and became Neon Astronaut once more. Turning the lights off, and set some mood music. Max always played the same sound track. It was an album that started with smooth jazz that increased in tempo with every song. Great for starting out the evening slow and building into when things get heated. Max flopped down on the couch and waited.

It wasn’t long before there was a knock on the door. Max gave the okay and the door opened, but before he could make out the lovely figure before him, she quickly darted into the room and closed the door, staying hidden in the dark.

“Aww, I don’t get the see my lovely friend of the evening?”

He heard a giggle from the darkness.

“I just thought it would be more fun this way.” the voice replied. Her voice was low, seductive. Max could already feel his member throb just from the sound of it. “You won’t see what I’ll do next, leaving you to only wait and wonder, ‘What will she do next?’”

Max gulped. His heart was already racing and nothing even happened yet. He wanted to try and look around the room, but he knew she could see him thanks to the lights of his suit. He didn’t want to give her all the power, so he looked straight ahead, pretending to be unnerved by it all. He listened closely. Her footsteps slowly working their way to the right of him and over to the sound system that was playing the music.

“Oh, and excellent choice Mr. Astronaut.”

“Please, call me Neon.”

Another chuckle from the darkness.

“This album is actually one of my favorites.” The woman replied. “Not many can truly appreciate the technique that the band was trying to portray here. But clearly you do.”

Max heard the footsteps get closer and closer, before changing direction to the left. Knowing where she was now, Max decided to play along and “follow her” by turning his head with the sound of her footsteps.

“Oh? Think you’ve got me figured out Neon?”

“I think I have a pretty good ide-“

Just then song changed and opened with a moderately tempo drum solo. Max felt a hand slowly but forcefully gliding over the crotch of his pants. How did she get so close so fast? Like a mind reader she replied.

“You have to pay attention to more than just me. I matched my steps to the drum beats. You didn’t even hear me coming did you?”

Max sat there stunned. How did she know the exact beats the drum was going to kick on? He barely noticed the song changing. He was too focused on her, and she somehow knew. He was quickly forced out of his thoughts when her hand squeezed the outline of his rapidly hardening cock through his pants. He gulped again. Through the helmet, he moved his eyes up to where he thought hers would be. Max couldn’t believe.

Through the reflection of his lights in her eyes, he saw it. The same power and lustful stare that he had seen only once before. He knew it wasn’t the same woman, but he knew what that gaze meant. But something was off. Her eyes gave the impression that she would be in control from this point on, and he felt that the stare was right. It was the loud sound of his zipper being pulled down that drew his attention away from her. He looked down, to see her hand slowly dragging that small piece of metal down his pants, over his bulge, and back down to the end. Max never thought that the act of unzipping pants could be so erotic. Max felt the hand again press against his dick, the only thing between them being a thin piece of cotton.

“I hope you have plenty of time Mr. Astronaut,” the woman said. “Because I plan to have fun for the entire album.”

Max’s cock jumped. He couldn’t believe there were two women in this world who could have this effect on him. Images of that night with the other girl flashed in his mind while the woman currently before him began to slowly creep her fingers into his waistband. He could feel every one of her digits coiling around the fabric, each knuckle lightly dragging across his bare hips. And with one quick motion, pulled everything down past his knees. Max watched as his cock sprang upward, only to come back down with a slap against his stomach. He couldn’t believe how turned on he was. His cock was fully hard, yet pointing straight at his face. It pulsed with his heart beat, it twitched with every breath. This has never happened before.

His attention was forcefully pulled away as the woman grabbed each side of his helmet. For a brief moment, Max feared this was a ploy to find out who he was. It wasn’t until he heard a “click” that his worries faded away.

“There we are,” the seductive voice came back. “Now you really can’t see anything.”

With an inward sigh of relief, he was happy she just turned the lights off. But now he really couldn’t make out anything. It was too dark. The only light was from the speaker system but it wasn’t enough. Max could hardly tell if his eyes were open or not. As he, for all he knew, tried to scan in front of him, trying to find some kind trace of the beautiful mystery woman, he felt a light grip on his balls, followed by a warmth that traveled up from the base of his throbbing cock, all the way to the tip, before leaving it with a flick.

“Mmmmm.” The moan was full of bass. Max swore he could feel it rumble through his body. “Easily seven inches. And thick too. Ooooo, arent I the lucky girl.”

Before he could think of a witty response, the hand around his balls began a light massage, as another warm lick dragged it’s way from bottom to top, this time starting at his balls. Once at the head, Max felt half of his cock head become wrapped by something wet and even warmer than before. A soft moan escaped his lips before feeling the embrace leave with a popping sound.

The music’s tempo was slowly increasing as the woman’s hand began to slowly stroke his shaft to the same rhythm. It wasn’t long before Max felt her other hand cup his balls and start lightly massaging them. Max dropped his head back. He couldn’t believe how good he was feeling from so little interaction. Was it the music? Was it her? It felt like so much was happening and causing his sense to overload. It only took a few more strokes for his cock to reach full length.

“There we go,” the woman said in a breath voice. “Now the real fun begins.”

Max looked down but again saw nothing due tot he darkness. All he felt was an intense warmth suddenly engulf half his member in one go, only to be pulled away just as quickly as it happened. He couldn’t stop the groan that escaped his voice, a mix of pleasure and anguish, clearly not wanting it to end. Not being able to see anything was killing Max. With his sight gone, he thought he’d be able to hear this woman and figure out what she would do next. But all he could hear was his heartbeat thumping away in his ears. With two of his senses “gone”, his sense of touch was higher than it had ever been.

He felt a hot breath on the underside of his cock just seconds before he felt a pair of moist lips touch the base. Then on the left side. Then the right. Each kiss slowly working it’s way up his shaft until finally reaching the head. The woman held there, giving his head a long, powerful, suction of a kiss, before once again pulling back with a “pop”. This constant teasing was driving him insane. His fingers started to dig into the couch. All he wanted to do was grab her head and slam the whole length of his throbbing cock right down her throat, but he couldn’t do it. Some part of him, deep down, was loving the torture. The fact that he, for once, was at someone else’s whim again. To have met someone with the same drive as him. It was exhilarating and frustrating all at once.

“Mmmm, songs about to change Neon. Are you ready?”

The song was changing? Already? He tried to focus on the music before having it pulled away by the feeling of one of his balls experiencing the same warmth his cock had. He felt a few flicks of this stranger’s tongue before she let his ball out and went right to the next one, swirling her tongue around it. That was it. He couldn’t take it any more. He needed her. He finally heard the music. The song was about to change and he knew the next one was going to start strong. He’d use the downbeat as his chance to throw her off. Just a few more seconds. As the woman continued her tongue assault on his sack while her hands jerked him off, he slowly moved his hands into position. Only three seconds left; he’d grab her head, shove his cock in her mouth and gain full control. It had to be now.

The next song started.

Max went to close his hands onto the woman’s head, but couldn’t move. His body tensed up and his head was thrown back. At the same timing as the song, the woman got up and quickly inhaled the entirety of his member. The feeling of his dick finally being coated in that warm wet feeling almost made him cum right there. He tried to take a second shot at taking control, only to be out paced by her knowledge of the tempo. She began to bob her head up and down, only taking half of his length every other beat and deep throating him on the others. Max could swear that his hands were starting to rip into the couch. He tried to thrust up, only to have the woman push and hold his hips back down. He really had no say as to what was happening here.

The song went from the whole band playing to a saxophone freestyle. That’s when Max noticed it. Her patterned attack had slowed. It felt unrhythmic. As he looked down, he couldn’t see it. But he felt it. That stare. That intense gaze once again, screaming it’s message at him: “Your turn.” Max quickly entangled his fingers into her hair as he grabbed her head. Without hesitation, he began to wildly thrust his hips up into her mouth. His cock was like a piston, slamming all the way into her mouth and pulling out for only an instant before ramming it’s way back down her throat. Max had never even treated a pussy this rough, let alone a mouth. The sound of his balls slapping her chin was very apparent. He let out a gravely moan as he did one last thrust, as deep as he could into the woman’s mouth. The feeling of her nose buried into his well groomed pubic hair let him know that he was deep in there. He held her head there for a few seconds, enjoying the tightness of her throat and her muscles contracting around his throbbing length.

Right when the free style solo ended, Max pulled out of her mouth and dropped back to the couch. After catching his breath, he noticed that the girl just giggled.

“Oh, fuck you are so hot.” Said the woman. “No guy has ever had the guts to treat me like that. But you just took me and fucked my little throat like it was your own personal fuck toy.”

Max couldn’t believe it. He had girls deep throat him before, but they all cough and gagged after. Yet this girl was talking completely normal, no difference to her voice after the violent thrusts.

“On the next solo, do that again, okay?”

Her request was so sweet and sultry and sexy, all at once. He could feel her hand quickly stroking his now well lubed cock, thanks to her mouth. The solo was over but Max knew another one was coming in about a minute. Question was:

Would he be coming in about a minute?

It was a difficult minute. The woman assault after assault on his cock, as if doing everything she could to drive him insane with pleasure. With both her hands, she quickly jerked him off while twisting her hands in opposite directions. The sensation of each twist echoing through his body. And just as he started getting used to the feeling, he felt the head of his cock slip into the girls mouth as she began to suck and lick at it enthusiastically. He could hear and feel her moaning as the vibrations buzzed on his cock. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. And then it all just stopped.

Max quickly looked down, only to see nothing, but once again could sense the “your turn” gaze. He quickly grabbed handfuls of the strangers hair, but this time he pulled her all the way down on his throbbing cock. As he buried her face in his crotch, he could feel those vibrations of her moaning all through her throat. Her muscles tightening and pulsing around his length. He let out a few groan and did his best try and bury his cock even deeper into her throat. The woman’s throat began to constrict even more. Max could feel her body starting to convulse slightly, as she started to struggle for breath. He thought about letting her go to catch her breath. But the solo was still going. And this feeling of dominance was overcoming him. He kept doing his small thrusts, trying again to get deeper.

As Max enjoyed the woman’s muscles gripping and moving around his cock, a new sensation hit him all at once. A sudden suction sensation came on, and he realized what was happening. The woman’s throat muscles began to move in way familiar to swallowing. The way her throat moved, it caused his cock to swell in size a bit, as he finally felt his orgasm quickly building.

“Fuck!”

Max quickly pulled his cock out, the sound of a deep gasp of air following his sudden departure from the strangers throat.

“Fuck this, I cant take this anymore!”

Somehow, through the darkness, Max reached out, grabbed his new friend, and lifted her up. His arms reaching around her waist, each hand grabbing handfuls of her plump ass. The woman let out a squeal of excitement from this sudden vigor and dominance of her new lover.

“Yes!” She hissed. “Fuck me! Fuck me like the god damn slut I am!”

Without even waiting, Max dropped her full weight onto his cock. With how wet she was, his cock had no problem sliding deep into her willing pussy with just one thrust. Max could hear the woman let out a groan as he felt her pussy quickly clench around him. Once she calmed down, he leaned in and said,

“I hope you’re ready.” He whispered. “Because I’m going to pay you back for everything you did to me tonight.”

He then gave the woman a swift and hard slap to her ass. She could feel the force of his slap as a sharp sting and pain shot throughout her body. Before she could give a snappy come back, Max quickly slowly his cock out, causing the woman to cry out just a bit.

“Oh fuck, please no,” she whimpered. “You fill me up so good, please don’t pu-“

Before she could finish her sentence, Max slammed his cock fully back inside the woman as she let out another groan of pleasure. Just as she started to enjoy the fullness, Max started to slowly pull out again, enjoying the struggle the woman put up trying to keep him inside her. Once again, just before he pulled out fully, he slammed his cock back inside. This time he could feel her throw her head back and her pussy clenched over and over just a little. He knew he made her cum just a bit. With another quick slap on her other cheek, Max started to pick up the pace.

In no time at all, his cock began thrusting in and out of her with that same piston like speed he did with her mouth, but this time with much more force. The sound of his pelvis slapping against hers began to fill the room, and soon the woman’s cries of pleasure began to do the same. It wasn’t long before he felt her have another orgasm, this time much bigger. Her arms began to go slack around his neck, but that didn’t slow Max down at all. He adjusted his grip on her slowly limping body and continued his assault on her helpless pussy. The sounds of incoherent moans began to escape her lips. Her was definitely paying her back. But he had one more trick.

The woman couldn’t believe the pleasure she was feeling. She had guys rough her up in bed before, but this was different. He wasn’t just sticking it in and hammering away like the other lug heads she had slept with. He was managing to hit all her spots, fill her perfectly, and still have the sense of not hurting her, even with the amount of force he was using. She was in heaven. After cumming a third time, she could feel her body giving out. Most guys would have came already, especially after all her teasing. Would have thought that the musical sensation would be talented, well endowed, AND great in bed? Even as she felt her strength leave her arms, she could feel Neon shift her weight in his arms to keep her supported. But as his hands moved, she felt an explorative finger.

During his barrage of thrusts, Max took his middle finger and, thanks to the woman’s juices, slide his finger into her asshole with ease. The woman gasped, her cunt tightening around him even more, her arms with renewed strength clung to his back as her nails dug in. Her head flew into his shoulders as she bit down, trying to muffle her explosive shriek as her whole body convulsed and twitched through another powerful orgasm. Still cumming, she lifted her head,

“Oh my god please! Please cum inside me! I need you to fill me up! Please keep going! Cum inside me!”

Those words. Those words finally did the trick. His speed picked up more, he slid another finger into her asshole, his hands squeezing her plump bottom for all he was worth.

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum! I’m cummi-“

Just then the door opened, and the lights turned on. Stone poked his head in to see what all the commotion was about. Only to see that he had definitely picked out the right girl and quickly shut the door. The sound of the door closing made them both open their eyes to the intense light. As his eyes adjusted, Max kept thrusting away, he was close and he was gonna grant this slut her wish. He dug his two fingers as deep as he could into her ass, and prepared for his final stroke. He looked into his strangers eyes. And she looked back.

“Max?!”

“Amber?!”

The two siblings looked at each other for only a second before Max spoke again.

“Oh fuck! I’m cumming!”

With his cock fully inside his sister, Max’s cum exploded against the entrance to his sister’s womb. Max’s fingers pressed against her anal walls, causing Amber to let out a shared guttural groan with her brother and she came even harder than before. She could feel her pussy and asshole clamp down on Max’s cock and fingers. She could feel his dick pulsing over and over, his hot load quickly filling her up, which only drove her over the edge more as her juices flooded Max’s crotch. The two stood there, bodies tight as their rode out their shared incestual orgasm together in the height of ecstasy. The siblings came for what felt like minutes, before Max’s legs finally gave out, dropping them both to the couch with Amber in a cowgirl position.

The two finally came down as their orgasms faded. Amber’s pussy and anus still clenching lighting around her brother, as Max’s cock continued to pump load after load of cum inside his sister. The two were in total bliss. Forgetting where they were, they slumped together and began making out heavily. It wasn’t until Max’s cock began to harden once again, that the spell broke. Their eyes shot wide open, seeing each other again in this strange predicament. They looked at each other with passion in their eyes, then fear, then they both gazed down to an unforgettable sight. Max’s cock still buried balls deep in Amber’s pussy, with pools of cum and juices leaking their way out of their sexual union. As the brother sister lovers slowly looked back at each other, they could only say one thing:

“Wait, what?!”


	2. Wait, What?! Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Amber head home for the holidays with their folks. But before they can relax at home, they have to go through an awkward car ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Sorry if this one feels kind of rushed but I hope you guys enjoy!

Deloris was thrilled when she finally had both of her children home for the holidays. When Max and Sam finally met their parents outside of the airport, their mom came running over and barraged them with kisses and hugs. The two gave their embarrassed requests for her to stop but it was no use. Meanwhile Zachary, their father, quickly loaded their their luggage into the small car and off they went. Because the two were staying home for so long, they had to pack more than usual. Unfortunately for them, their parents had traded in their old car for something a little cheaper, and smaller.

“Sorry kids, we didn’t think you’d be bringing home half your closest with you.” Laughed Zachary.

“I’m sorry guys!” Deloris said sadly. “Your father and I didn’t even think about that. You sure you’re gonna be okay like that for the next two hours?”

Due to the excess luggage, most of the backseat was filled with bags. This left only enough room for one person to sit, forcing Amber to sit in her brother’s lap for the car ride.

Since their incesutual moment a few days ago, the two were not looking forward to coming home. Max even tried to cancel his ticket, but since Trevor paid for his ticket personally and basically demanded that “his star” get some much needed down time, they refused his request. He saw Amber as he was boarding, and thanked all his lucky stars that she wasn’t sitting by him. He really had to thank Trevor for his first class seat. Yet, as comfy as his seat was, he couldn’t shake the images and thoughts from his head. Any time he tried to drift off, the scene of his sister having an explosive orgasm on his cock while he pumped the biggest load of his life straight into her always popped into his mind. How did he not recognize her voice? Why didn’t he turn on the light? So many questions ran through his head as he tried to rewind time in his daydreams, wishing he could make it a reality. The only thing he hated more than the thoughts, was the raging hard on he got every time he thought about it.

Max was even more grateful that their parents were already there waiting for them when they walked out of the gate. The two didn’t have a chance to say anything to each other, not like Max knew what to say anyway. He was starting to feel better knowing that he wouldn’t have to directly talk to his sister. He knew he could go at least two days without having a conversation with her. But his heart sank when he realized that they had to squish together in the backseat. He quickly gave his sister a look over and after seeing what she was wearing, was prepared to get back on the next plane and go home. She wore a dark green dress that stopped just before her knees, what looked to be black leggings, and a grey pullover sweater. With a big gulp, Max slid into the open spot, and almost had a heart attack as Amber hesitantly climbed in and sat down. The moment Amber’s rear fully sat down on Max’s lap, he saw a noticeable shiver run through her body. She must have been so nervous, hell he was too.

Or at least that's what he thought. His parents had quickly started asking questions to them both about how things have been. Things like school, social life, friends; all things that Max was too worried to talk about yet. He was planning on telling his parents about his musical career, but was gonna wait till dinner that night. Luckily Amber managed to steal the spotlight and managed to keep their parents focus. This gave Max the chance to just space out and stare at the scenery around him. The nice blue sky, the snow topped mountains, the wide open fields, the small bug that landed on the window, how warm he felt in the car, his sisters soft rear pressed on his hardening-. Max quickly snapped his view of his sister’s ass out of sight and back onto the road. 

But he couldn’t help himself. Max found himself staring as what lie beneath that very thin skirt, wrapped in leggings. It took all his will power to keep himself from getting hard.

“Hang on kids, bump road coming up.”

Max didn’t hear it. He just kept staring, but soon his parent’s words came ringing in his hears. His eyes went wide. As the car hit a pot hole, he watched as Amber was lifted off his lap for a moment. She wasn’t wearing leggings. She was wearing stockings. He confirmed this as his eyes fell upon the two bare, round, plump cheeks of his sister’s ass. Max watched in awe as the bumps made Amber’s skirt rise up again, and again. He couldn’t believe his sister was sitting on his lap with no underwear on. He was doing quite well holding back, but the moment he realized that the only thing between his cock, and his sister’s pussy, we’re just his jeans and underwear; he lost control.  
Max felt his cock swell to its full hardness, making his uncomfortable with his pants constricting him. He made a wincing sound.

“Honey are you okay?” Deloris asked.

“Yeah I’m okay mom. I think the bumps kind of shifted me out of position.”

“Oh no! Amber, lift up really quick and let your brother straighten out.”

Max almost let out a snort at his mom’s choice of words. He noticed that Amber had gotten deep into a conversation with their dad about music. Deloris had to get her attention two more times before she finally listened, but still talking with her dad. She lifted herself up and Max quickly fixed his crotch. But before he said anything, something popped into his head. Something he wouldn’t have thought about in a million years. He quickly looked to see if anyone was paying attention. Amber was still talking with their dad, Zachary had his eyes on the road, and Deloris was looking out the window. Max quickly and quietly pulled his dick out of his pants. He needed this. Just a quick moment to let it breath and flex before he had to put it back. Max leaned his head back with a sigh of relief.

“Comfy Max? Amber you can sit back down now.”

Max quickly shot his head up to protest. But by the time Max had looked forward, he watched in slow motion as Amber lowered herself down onto Max’s lap. He could only watch in horror as his cock disappeared under her skirt, only to feel a sudden warmth and wetness enveloping him completely. Max bit his bottom lip to stifle his groan. He couldn’t believe that his cock was fully buried in his sister, again. 

Once he caught his breath, he looked at Amber who was holding one hand on her head.

“You okay sweetey?” Zachary asked.

“Yeah, I think, oof, I just hit my head on the roof of the car. Anyway, w-what were you saying dad?”

Smooth. They actually bought it. But now what? He couldn’t see it, but he knew where he was. He could feel her pussy pulse lightly every now and then as a response to his throbbing cock. Memories of that night in his dressing room came flooding back. There was no other girl who even came close to making him cum as hard as he did that night. Or even made him as aroused as he was now. But something felt off. It felt, cramped?

Max gave another look around the car before slowly lifting Amber’s skirt. He took a moment to take in the view, her heart shaped ass pressed right into his crotch. But then he felt it again. That weird tightness.

“No...” Max thought.

He slowly placed one hand on Amber’s ass. She jumped just a little at that. But instead of savoring the feeling, he gently pulled it to the side. Max was greeted with a shining blue gem, sticking out of where Amber’s asshole should be. He poked it and felt a number of things: the plastic it was made out of, the source of the cramp, and Amber’s pussy giving his cock a strong clench as he touched it.

Max could feel Amber struggling now. She was shifting around in his lap, moving up and down in the smallest way, but it wasn’t enough. He could feel her juices soaking his crotch.

“Oh here we are, the dirt road to the house!”

Max quickly looked around. How had they been so close to home already? He didn’t have much time to process. He remembered that this dirt road was full of rocks and holes. Max tried to slid out of his sister’s pussy. He was about half way out before the first big rock. Max felt his cock pump back into Amber, filling her instantly. Max also heard a popping sound. He looked to his hand and realized he had accidentally pulled the plug out of Amber’s asshole. He looked to see if she was okay, but her head was down between the seats, panting heavily. Another rock forced another thrust for them both as Amber let out a loud moan.

“Oh my gosh! Honey are you okay?” Deloris asked franticly.

“Y-y-yeah mom, I’m okay. Max? Can you look at this?”

She leaded back against his chest, putting her head next to his and whispered in his ear.

“You need to fuck me right now!” She hissed. “Do NOT stop until you’ve pumped every last drop inside of me.”

She quickly sat back up and leaned her head against the back of her mom’s seat, pushing her hips back to make it easier for Max. Max sat their dumbfounded. How was he going to do this? The road bumped him again and he held back a groan. But then it clicked. He didn’t need anymore explanation. He quickly grabbed his sisters hips and began to thrust into her like a wild animal.

The road was already very bumpy, which helped the sibling hide their feverous fucking. Max held her hips as still as he could as he pistoned his cock into her over and over, the slapping sounds drowned out by the dirt and rocks being kicked up outside. Max started getting more brave, lifting her hips up higher and higher, just so he could slam her back down on his cock. He could feel his dick kissing her womb every time she came down.

Amber leaned back again.

“Fuck yes! Keep going! I’m so close! Pump me full of cum!”

She leaned forward again, this time matching his pace. Max couldn’t take it anymore. He tapped her on the ass, making her turn around. She could see that he was about to cum. With a mischievous look in her eyes, she lifted her hips all the way off his cock. Max knew what she was up to. She was going to have them cum together by slamming him into her all at once. He was ready.

“Honey look out for that big one!”

Max closed his eyes and lifted his pelvis will full force, as the car went up and over the biggest rock so far, causing Amber’s downward thrust to go off course. Max felt his cock forcing its way through Amber’s tight pussy, grabbing her hips and forcing her the rest of his dick deep inside her. He opened his eyes to watch his sister cum on his cock, only to see that he was buried to the hilt inside of her asshole. He gave her a quick look, her eyes went wide before he watched them roll back. Max felt a powerful vice grip his entire cock, almost forcing the cum out of him. His hands powerfully gripped Amber’s ass as he fired off one the biggest loads of his life.

Amber felt load after load of hot cum flooding her ass, as she struggled to hold still while her body was rocked with earth shattering pleasure. The two convulsed and twitched in unison as they rode out their second, simultaneous, incestous orgasm.

By the time the two had calmed down, they just made it to their house. Their parents parked the car and offered to help carry their stuff in, but the two sibling said they had it. Once they were alone, Max couldn’t help but slowly thrust his semi hard cock into his sisters ass a few more times. Before they looked at each other again.

“Wait, what?”


	3. Wait, what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally at their destination, Max and Amber release some tension before getting comfy at their Uncle’s fancy cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I do have some things in mind and hopefully I can get Chapter 4 done sooner than later. Hope you guys enjoy! And thanks for reading!

With the rush of adrenaline and endorphins fading, Max let out a long groan.

“How the fuck do we keep ending up in these situations Amber?”

“Is that really a question you wanna ask right now?”

She was right, but Max couldn’t bring himself to pull out. Her tight hole lightly spasming around his semi hard dick was blissful. It felt as if it were trying to milk it more. On the next twitch, he felt himself growing harder again. He was surprised to hear his sister let out a moan in response to the sudden growth.

“Look,” Amber said suddenly. “We have time and you’re clearly still raring to go. Just keep going until you’re done.”

Max just looked at her confused.

“What do you mean we have time? What about mom and dad?” He asked.

“Ugh, they went inside the cottage for the jacuzzi.”

“Wait what? When did mom and dad get a jacuzzi?”

“God were you paying attention at all?! We decide to come here for vacation since Uncle Jerry said he’d be away and we could use it! Now shut up and just fuck me already so we can go inside!”

The thoughts began to swirl through his head. Was he really that distracted during the car ride? He thought his parents barely said anything. Let alone a whole discussion about changing where they were staying. He tried to focus on what was happening, but the growing tightness around his cock took too much of his attention. Maybe Amber was right. Max slowly grabbed his sister by the hips and began to pull out of Amber’s ass.

“Whoa! What are you doing?”

Max looked at her confused. “You said to keep going, so I’m gonna put it back in your, you know?”

Amber’s face scrunched up.

“First of all, you’re not putting that in my pussy after its been in my ass. I’m not getting sick. Second, I don’t want to leave a mess in the car.”

“But, are you-“

“Max shut up and just fuck my ass already!”

And there she was; the bitchy sister that he remembered so well. The one who never let him explain himself, never let him finish a sentence. If she didn’t like what you were saying then you weren’t getting a word in at all. How someone this bitchy could be related by blood just confused Max to no end. He was tired of it.

“Hello? Are you even listening you fucking,”

Max grabbed Amber by her hips and slammed the rest of his cock into her ass. He watched as she choked on her sentence, taking pleasure in knowing he finally shut her up.

“Ow! Give a heads up if you’re going to,”

Max pulled out and slammed his length into her again, making her stop and let out a guttural moan. He saw her face twist in a combination of pain and pleasure and he loved it. Max decided to get years of pay back right then and there. He quickly pulled his dick almost all the way out before slamming it back in again. He was going for strong, deep strokes, and they were working. Every thrust made her let out sounds of pain and surprise. Yet her face was plastered with pleasure as her eyes started rolling back. Max could feel the car shaking with each thrust, the sound of his pelvis slapping against her ass seeming louder in the confined space. Suddenly Max felt Amber’s asshole grip his cock even stronger than before as he watched her body tense and twitch from her orgasm. For some reason, that sight brought on his own orgasm as he started to cum in her ass again.

In that moment, Max knew he could keep going and started to quicken his pace while he powered through his orgasm. The tightness of his sisters ass, and his fresh cum lubing up his cock as he continued to piston in and out brought on a whole new level of pleasure. Max threw his head back as he tried to fuck his sister even faster. Even though he just came, he could already feel another one building up. Max grit his teeth, his hands white knuckling Amber’s ass cheeks, as he pushed himself all the way to the hilt and shot off another orgasm deep into his sister’s ass.

When his orgasm subsided, Max flopped back in his seat and started to catch his breath. He once again took in the mind blowing view of his softening cock being stuffed into such a tight hole. 

“You, you done?” Amber asked between breaths.

All Max could do was weakly nod his head. He knew he could probably go a few more times but he was just too tired now.

“Good.” Replied Amber. “Give me my plug.”

Without questioning, Max grabbed the blue gemmed plug to his right and handed it to his sister. He groaned as Amber began to pull off of his dick. He watched as she popped the plug into her mouth while she slowly pulled her brother’s cock. She stopped right at the tip, pulled the plug out of her mouth and in one swift motion, pulled out his cock and slid her plug back into her asshole.

After the two got their strength back, they opened the car door and got out. The first thing Max noticed was that they really were at their Uncle’s cottage. His family had stayed here a few times in the past and he remembered all the fun they. The cottage was three and a half stories tall. It was three and half because the first floor was the common spaces; kitchen, living room, dining room, and bathroom. The second floor was smaller with only two guest rooms. The third floor was the master bedroom, and the half story was the covered patio that had a dining area and the jacuzzi. It was a really nice place. It even had a huge front porch, a large patio in the back for cook outs, and there was even a lake nearby.

“Uncle Jerry is really okay with us staying here last minute?” Max asked as he grabbed his last bag.

“Yup.” Amber said, adjusting her clothes. “Mom called him and got the okay. He’s not using it but he said he may come down to visit at some point.”

Despite the weird start to this trip, and the conversation he would have to have with his parents, this trip was starting to look like a good time. The two grabbed all their bags and took them into the house. Max was surprised at how clean the place always looked and it even looked like Uncle Jerry had gotten some new furniture over the years.

In the last few times they stayed here, Max was always forced to sleep in the living room. The master bedroom was his Uncle’s, his parents got one guest room and Amber got the other. He didn’t necessarily mind it, but after living on his own for so long, he let out a small sigh as he started setting up. He was just about to open his suitcase before his mom came downstairs.

“Oh! I’m sorry Max I forgot to tell you.” Said Deloris as she came down the stairs wrapped in big fluffy towel. “Since your Uncle Jerry isn’t here, your father and I are staying in the master bedroom. You can take the other guest room!”

Max tried to hide his excitement but his mom could clearly see it in his eyes as he grabbed his things and headed upstairs. Once he got to the second floor, he saw the familiar hallway that led to the two rooms; one to the left, and one to the right, and one smaller hallway that lead up to the third floor. Max looked to his right and saw the door open and Amber getting settled in. Left room it is. He made his way down the hall and opened the door. He was stunned. The room was huge! It was almost like a one bedroom apartment. The door opened up to a small living space that had a full couch and a reclining chair, a giant TV placed in front of them, a room that led to the bedroom, and even his own little balcony to look out into nature. And the bedroom was equally amazing; king sized bed, big dresser, another TV, and it’s own bathroom! Even with all his money, he wanted to live a more subtle life so his apartment was smaller and a little more standard. It wasn’t as nice as some of the hotels he stayed at, but he was nice it had a “home” like feel to it. Max quickly set his things down and got to work.

After about fifteen minutes of unpacking, Max just had to set up his bathroom supplies and he was done. As he stepped in, he was once again shocked. Even the bathroom was huge! In fact, it felt way too large for one person. There was a large jacuzzi bathtub, a fairly big standing shower with a sitting spot, a toilet and two sinks. Two sinks? It wasn’t until then that Max noticed there was another door to the bathroom, opposite of the one he just came through. Before he could think about where it went to, the door opened and Amber walked through. She simply scoffed at her brother’s confused face and explained that the rooms had to share a bathroom since they were so big. And that even though you can lock both doors from the inside, he should still knock. Max nodded his head and went back to his room.

The moment the door closed behind him, Max hear it lock. Amber must have needed the bathroom. But has he was turning away from the door, he noticed that, unlike the rest of the house, the door handles were old. So old that they had the big key holes in them still. Max felt his heart stop a bit. Did he dare? He kept asking himself that question as he got closer to the door. Before he knew it, was bent over, peeking through the hole.

Max had a strangely good view of the bathroom, he could even see the toilet since it was more on Amber’s “side”. There, he saw Amber standing fully naked, looking in the mirror. She was doing things like checking her figure, gave her boobs a lift with her hands, flipping her hair. Then Max watched as she reached back between her cheeks and pulled out the plug she had in her. He could hear the “pop” sound it made as he slipped past her asshole. He wasn’t sure, but Max swore he saw some of his cum on it. But it was soon gone as Max shocking watched as Amber slide the metal plug into her mouth. Her eyes fluttered as the faint sucking and slurping sounds echoed through the bathroom. Leaving the plug in her mouth, Amber lowered her other hands down; one that started to slowly rub her clit, the other started to finger her ass.

Amber let out little muffled moans between her sucking as her fingers began to work their magic. Her body moved in an almost rhythmic way. Max could feel his hardening dick being constrained by his pants. He couldn’t believe that he could still get hard after the whole ride here. Max took off his pants and went back to looking as he slowly stroked his dick. Amber must have taken the plug out cause he couldn’t see it in her mouth anymore. But he did see as the two fingers in Amber’s ass took the plugs place. He watched as she slurped on them with such pleasure in her eyes. She took the fingers out of her mouth and placed them back in her ass. She did a few pumps and moaned as she slowly pulled them back out. Max saw a huge glob of cum dangling from her finger tips which vanished as her fingers went back to her mouth. As her eyes fluttered again, Max saw her body tense and twitch a bit. He watched this repeat a few more times. On the last one, as Amber managed to scoop out the largest glob of cum yet, she sucked it into her mouth and he watched as Amber finally came. Her knees buckled and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her stifled groans fill the air. Max was so entranced by what he saw, he didn’t even realize how close he was until his first shot of cum blasted against the door. He slowly worked out the rest of his load as he watched Amber come down from her orgasm.

Max continued to spy on his sister until she disappeared into the shower. Without her in sight, he managed to snap out of it and get cleaned up himself. He used his current underwear to clean up the mess and grabbed another pair out of the drawer. After he got those on, he suddenly felt his exhaustion hit him all at once. It was a long plane ride, he was anxious the whole time, and he had several massive orgasms. Once he realized this, Max was amazed he was still awake. He flopped into his bed for a nap was soon passed out. He wasn’t sure how long he was out, be he recalls a warm feeling engulfing his cock in his dream. It felt nice, as if the woman was trying to nurse his orgasm. When he finally woke up, it was dark and he felt fully refreshed and relaxed, as if all his stress was gone.

Max slowly got out of bed and grabbed his pants. He could smell something amazing coming from downstairs and he realized how hungry he was. He quickly went down and saw his mom and dad sitting at the dining table.

“There he is!” Deloris said cheerfully. “The journey here must have really wiped you out huh?”

“Yeah,” Max chuckled. “That smells amazing.”

“Oh it’s just a simple breakfast for dinner. Your father and sister kept saying that bacon and eggs sounded good. I may have gone overboard though.”

When Max got to the kitchen he saw what looks like a breakfast buffet. There were scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, even waffles. Max wiped away the drool from his lips and started to dig in.

“Oh!” Said Deloris. “Well I’m glad you have an appetite. Amber barley made a dent before she went back upstairs. And your father only had one plate!”

“My eyes were bigger than my stomach!” Laughed Zachary from the couch.

Max was barely paying attention as he continued to scarf down his food. This was actually the first thing he had eaten in almost twenty four hours. Max was working on plate number five before his mom came back over.

“Boy, being a DJ must really keep you hungry huh?”

Maxed almost choked on his food. He took a moment to get everything down before looking to his mom.

“Wait, what?!”


End file.
